Kag's Love Story
by howtospotahippo
Summary: One night in the forest is the first time he kissed her.But after that he can't keep her off his mind.Whats happening to Sesshy?Why can't he keep Kags off his mind? SesshyKags review
1. Chapter 1

Kag's Love Story

Hey guys this is my first time writing so not so hard on the flames ok?So here is your story!And o this is sesshoumaru/Kagome story just to tell you!

thoughts _Italics_

talking " "

Chapter 1

"Kagome !hurry up !" yelled Inuyasha as the group walked on the path towards the western lands.

"I'm coming !"She yelled back.

"Inuyasha, can't we stop for the night?"asked Sango.

Inuyasha din't say anything ,he just walked up to a tree and jumped in.

"I'm gonig for a walk ok ?"asked Kagome as she walked into the forest.It was geting dark so it was hard to see anything .All of a sudden Kagome herd something in the dark.She reathed for her arrows but realised she forgot them at camp.

She started to runback towards camp when something pined her down two the grownd.

She looked up to see two golden eyes staring back at her.

"What are you doing on this Sesshoumaru's land?" asked Sesshoumaru as he leaned closer to her.

_Damn it she's in heat!_thought Sesshoumaru.

"I didn't notice I was on your lands.But if you'll get off of me then I'll happily get off your lands ."

Sesshoumaru got off her and started to walk away.

Kagome turned around about to walk away when she relised that she was pushed against a tree being kissed by Sesshomaru.The kiss lasted a few minutes. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss.

Kagome was to shocked to say anything.she just leanedagenst the tree until Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"You will not speak of this to anyone,if you do your kit will die."he said in his normal cold tone.

he turn around for the last time and walk into the dark.

So What do you think? if you want me to keep going just press the "GO"botton down there:)REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I really like the reviews I'm geting ! The more reviews I get the more I update!

So since you asked for it heres my next chapter!

love ya

CHAPTER 2

Kagome walked back to camp thinking of what Sesshoumaru said.

When she got there mostly everyone was asleep.Except a certain half demon how was nowhere to be seen.So she desided to go to sleep.

...NEXT MORNING... 

The group was walking downn the path towards the western lands castle when out of nowherea giant white ball.(a/n:wonder who that could be?)There stood Sesshomaru in all his iceiness.

"What the fuck do you want Sesshoumaru !Didn't I already tell you to go the fuck away 'cuse your not get tetsiga(a/n:sp?)!"Yelled Inuyasha.

'Thats not why I am here little brother,I am here for the girl."Tolled Sesshoumaru.

"Why would you want Sango?She has never done anything to you!"Tolled Inuyasha as he took out tetsiga.(sp?)

"Not the slayer you idiot!The girl in the wired colthes.I need her to help Rin get better."said Sesshoumaru in his cold voice.

"There is no way your geting Kagome!"said Inuyasha as he got into fighting postion.

"What is Rin sick with?"finaly asked Kagome.She walked out from behind Inuyasha.

"She is very hot and is shevering.Our docter said she might not make it.Please help!"Sesshoumaru said in a soft voice.

_Wow it sounds like he's beging me to go!_thought Kagome.

"Alright I'll come ,but only if you'll live us alone and lets cross your land."said Kagome as she picked up her stuff and started walking towards him.

Sesshoumaru put his arm(a/n:yes his ONE ARM!sorry: )

around Kagome and strted to go when thye heard Inuyasha yelling.

"Come back here Kagome!We hve jewel shards to collect!"

"SIT!"She yelledas she and Sesshoumaru dissapied into the dark.

Well what do you think?good ? bad?

Review please and if there good I'll keep updating!

love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm sorry that my chapters have been so short!I really hope that you like it ! I've been getting really good reviews from you guys so don't give up on me yet!Oh ya don't forget this is only my first story so I know there will be some things I 'll have to work on ok?So no so hard k?

love ya!

CHAPTER 3

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stoped for the night in a clearing.Kagome set up campwill Sesshoumaru just sat by a tree watching.

When she was done she made some ramen for herself guessing that Sesshoumaru wouldn't want any.

"Why did you come to me?"Kagome asked out of curiosity.She sat down and started to eat her ramen waiting for him to replie.

It was a few minutes before he anwsered.

"You were the only humain I could think of that would not runaway in fear."he tolled her in his deadly tone.He was just siting there staring at the fire like something was going to jump out of it.

"O,well there of had to have been someone thta didn't run away from you except for me"she said as she started to get ready for bed.

He didn't anwser.So she laided down in her sleeping bag and feel asleep as soon aas her head hit the pellow.

_She looks beautiful when she sleeps_ he thought .

She does,doesn't she! said a little voice in his head.

_Who are you and what are you doing in this Sesshoumaru's head!_growled Sesshoumaru.

I'm your consiense you idiot !The voice now known as his consiense tolled him in a mocking tone.

_Well leave this Sesshoumaru's head right now and never come back! _Sesshoumaru treatened

Mock my words Sesshoumaru I will be back! he laughed evily.

Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze from the fire to the girl sleeping close by.And thats where it stayed until morning.

...NEXT MORNING...

The next mornig they were at his castle by noon.His castle was HUGE!It was all silver with beautiful gardens that went all aroud the outside.There was aslo a blue crescent moon over the door.

"I will show you to Rin and then I will show to where you will be staying will you are here."He said without even looking at her.

"How long will I be staying?"Kagome asked as the walked through the halls.

"Until Rin is better." He said never moving his eyes.

"Oh, ok." She said nevously.

He opened a door at the end of the hall.There alying on the bed was little Rin .She looked like if you touched her she would fly away as dust.

"Well,wench what can you do for her!"Sesshoumaru bellowed.He pushed her closer to the bed.

Kagome started to examen her.She was funning a high fever and was shivering alot.

"It seems that she has pnaomonia.If not treated well she could die in a matter of days"Kagome said in a said tone.She really liked Rin.Rin was always energetic and happy ._She's like a mini me!_thought Kagome.

Sesshoumaru's mask sliped for a few seconds.He loved Rin like his own pup.She made him happy.Well on the inside.

"Do what you must.And get it done soon!I will not tollerate you in me home longer then you must."Then he just walked out the door.

After a few seconds he walked back mummbling about wench's and there need for there own rooms.He grabed Kagomes' arm and pulled her into the room beside Rin's.

"You will stay here.There are proper kimono's in the wordrobe.You will wear those.I will not have you running aroud looking like that"

Then he closed her door.You could here that he locked her in.Kagome lookedd around the room.It was victorian styled.H er bed was made of red silk sheets._This is not going to be fun._She thought as she put on her p j 's that she had packed the last time she went home.She curled up in the giant bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pellow.

Well it's alot longer !I hope you like it remember the more reviews the lest time it takes me to update bye bye!

Love ya'll


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time I have had soooo much homework and things to do ! I feel really bad for not updating in so long soo I 'm going to try and make this chapter good ok?So bear with me if it's not perfect alright. I'm not perfect!

But atleast I try ok?So on with the story!

Chapter 4 stress is no good

Kagome woke the next morning with a headach.She looked around to see she was neather in the forest with inuyasha or in her house with her family.The room was beautiful.She went up to the wordrobe.Inside was many beautiful kimono inside.There were kimonos for every color in the world.

"Wow" was all she could say.She picked one that was black with pink cheery blossms on it .It was truely beautiful.She quickly put it on.Then there was a knok on the door ."Come in"she yelled with strian in her voice.The door opened to a tall Sesshoumaru standing there.He motion her to follow him.She followed him out the door and down the hall to Rin's room.

"You will heal her ,human,or you will be delt with sevire consciquences"he tolled her.Sesshoumaru pushed her in the room and shut the door._Stupid demons and all the pride _she thought as she walked over to the bed where the littler girl was asleep._She looks like a paper doll _she thought as she look at who she knew was Rin.She had a clothe on her forhead and the blanket pulled up to her neck.Kagome pulled out the medicenand a spoon from her bag.She put some on the spoon and put it in Rin's mouth.The girl swolloed it in her sleep.The Kagome took out a termometer and checked her thempreture .She had a fever of a hundred and one degres(celcius).

Kagome looked up and saw that Rin was waking up.She opened her big brown Eyes and looked strait at Kagome."Kagome!"She screamed and thrue her small arms round her neck."Hello,Rin,how are you felling?"she asked as she put Rin back inton bed."I have a horible headache and my trout(sp?)hurts"she tolled her will showing her exactly where it hurt."Are you going to make Rin feell better?"she asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course Rin,by this time tomorrow you'll be felling much better.You just need to rest right now."she said.Rin went right to sleep hearing that.A few minutes after Rin had fallen asleep there was a knok at the door.Sesshoumaru walked in."Come human,we must talk."he said in a low voice so not to wake Rin.She got up and followed him out of the room.They walked upstairs to his "study"as you would call it.But this was no study._This is almost as big as my house!_ she thought as she walked to the desk.He sat down and motion her to sit infront of him.

"Human ,you can read ,can you not?"he asked in a dangerouse tone.

"Yes,I can read"Kagome anwsered ,She had a little fear in her voice but hardly any to notice.

"Then when Rin is better, you will teach her to read then you my go back to my stupid brother.if you do not, then you will deam not use to me and I will feed you you to my demons, understude?"he said.His eyes were narroded to tell he was not joking.Not that Sesshoumaru,the Lord of the western lands ever,EVER,joked.

So what do you think? I know it's been long and it's short but I couldn't really think of what to right.I promise that the next chapter will be much longer 

love-

inugurl25


	5. the dinner

Hey guys I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a looonngg time . I really hope that you like this chapter because I spent alot of time thinking it out and working on it. so I hope all that work pays off. And thanks to all the wonderful people who review for the first 4 chapters! They were all very helpful comments and advice!

Chapter 5--

As soon as it had come, the sickness that had fallen over Rin had quickly left. With the help of Kagome of corse.She had only been there for three

days and three nights before Rin had become feeling better. As soon as fin could walk and play again , Sesshoumaru had instructed Kagome to start teaching Rin how to read and write.

Right now Rin and Kagome were sitting on fluffy coushins in the castle libray.They had started that day with writing , seeing as Rin had caught on quickly how to read but had not caught on as fast on the writing. They had only been sitting there for about twenty minutes before Sesshoumaru came in.

"Humain, what are you teaching here right now." He asked in a cold tone. Sesshoumaru staired at Kagome as if he could read her mind, waiting for an awnser.

"Right now I'm teaching her how to write her name proprely, and after I will teach her how to read a bit more,considering she is a fast learner."Kagome stated with a quick smile at Rin.

" Very well,see to it that you are finished by dinner.I am having the Sounthern lord and his son over and they will be staying for dinner. Be sure to look suitable."Sesshoumaru spoke adn looked directly in kagome's eyes telling her that there would be no room for arguments.After he had said his piece, he left the room with silent footsteps.

As soon as the demon had left, Kagome and Rin got back to work. They worked diligently for around two hours then desided that that was enough for the day.

Kagome headed off to her room after handing Rin over to her personal maid. As she arrived , Kagome noticed that she only had a hour or so to take a bath and get ready.

_Why am I always in a rush!_ She thought as she grabbed a towel and headed to the bathing rooms. When Kagome walked in, she looked around, and seeing that it appeared epmty, though hard to tell through the steam, she started to undress.However, She did not notice the silvery white hair that was just peaking on the surface of the bath.

Kagaome put her towel on a bench beside the bath and sliped slowly into to warm water. She took a hair tie off her arm and put up her hair. She leaned back and relaxed taking in the warmth of the room.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Kagome say movement. She screamed, Frightning who ever was to her left.

The person looked over and jumped on Kagome , making her scream even more.

"GET OFF ME!! HELP SOMEBODY! HELP!!!" She yelled with all her might. Then there was suddenly a had on her mouth.

"Be quite woman. There is no need to shader my ears." Said a deep cold voice.

"Sesshoumaru? Is that you?" Kagome tried to asked seeing as her capters hand was still on her mouthit came out more like mummbles. She looked up to see if her suspisons were true. And to her relife and horror she was right. There was the great Sesshoumaru in nothing but the skin he was born in. A little Blush creeped on to Kagome's cheeks as he looked over her throughly.

"What are you doing in here woman. This is my _privete_ bathing camber. You are not to be here." Sesshoumaru spoke in a damanding tone. He looked made, no wait that was to light a word, he looked furious at her.

"I'm sorry," she mummbled." I didn't know this was your privete chamber.If you let me up I would be _very_ Happy to go find another, but seeing now I only have about 45 mins to get ready for diner. And I don't think you want me to be late..."

For a few seconds, Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful but quickly recoverd, replaceing the thoughtful look with a cold mask. "Fine , you may finish bathing in here for today, But if I catch you in here again there will be sirious consicenses for your actions. " with that, he took his hand off her mouth, reached for a towel with lightning speed and walked out of the room with silent foot steps for the second time that day.

_peff! That was close. I better not come in here again. I really don't want to know what those consicenses are._Kagome thought with a shiver.

She finished her bath quickly , seeing as now she only have a fraction of the time she had before the incident, and practicly ran to her room.When she arrived there was a beautiful Kimono sitting on the bed. It was midnight black with gorgouse red sakura pedals on it.The ribbon that goes right under the bust line was white with black and red trim. Alaround, to Kagome, it looked like it was fit for a queen.

When she went to pick it up she noticed a note had fallen onto the floor. She picked it up and read it,

_This is what you are to wear to dinner.Did you really think I was going to let you wear your odd outfit to dinner. This should do fine for now._

There was no signature but Kagome knew who it was from. She dressed herself then walke to the full lenght mirror. She had to addmite she looked gorgouse in it. It fit perfectly in all the right places so well that it looked like it was made just for her!

When she was satisfide with her apperance, she walked down the stairs tawords the dinning room, as she opened the door she heard a voice that sounded familiar but she couldn't quit place it.

She open the door to see...

A/n well what do you think?? Is it long enough?? I'll try to update more often but I'm really busy lately . I hope you liked it and please keep up with the great reviews!!


End file.
